Electrified vehicles (EVs) including hybrid-electric vehicles (HEVs) and battery electric vehicles (BEVs) rely on a traction battery to provide power to a traction motor for propulsion and a power inverter therebetween to convert direct current (DC) power to alternating current (AC) power. The typical AC traction motor is a 3-phase motor that may be powered by 3 sinusoidal signals each driven with 120 degrees phase separation. The traction battery is configured to operate in a particular voltage range and provide a current. However, improved performance of electric machines may be achieved by operating in a different voltage range, typically at voltages greater than the traction battery terminal voltage. Likewise, the current requirements to drive a vehicular electric machine are commonly referred to as high current. The traction battery is alternatively referred to as a high-voltage battery and the components of the electric-drive (e.g., traction electric machine, inverter, converter, battery, changer, etc.) are referred to as a high-voltage electrical system, or high-voltage powertrain system. Along with this high-voltage electrical system is a low-voltage electric system which is typically operated at a 12V nominal voltage. The low-voltage electrical system powers many vehicular systems such as radio, navigation systems, vehicle controllers, etc. The low-voltage electric system typically uses conductors for the positive low voltage and the vehicle chassis to carry the negative low voltage, while the high-voltage electric system has dedicated conductors for carrying both positive and negative high voltages.